Chicken Soup For The Hanyou Soul
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: HeHe! The long awaited sequel to Babysitting Sota! To make it short and sweet Inuyasha has caught Sota's cold when he was in his human form and still has it as a hanyou and Kagome has to take care of him! R
1. Good Morning Sunshine

Hey there everyone! HeHe I finally got around to the sequelof Babysitting Sota!!! Guess what.. this is it!! :D LoL. Anyways thanks for all of your patience guys! I hope I please all of you with the sequel like I did with the original. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha. Inuyasha wake up._

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he looked at Kagome beginning to sniffle. "Didn't I tell you not to wake me up until night was over?!" Kagome stood there looking at him sweat rolling down the side of her forehead.

_'How can I break this to him without him getting any angrier...?' _Inuyasha blinked as he looked at Kagome .

_'Her hairs kind of pretty when it's in the sunlight.. WAIT! SUNLIGHT!?" _Inuyasha stood up as he turned looking at Kagome then the window seeing the sun shinning brightly outside as he ran to her mirror glancing in it. Inuyasha eyes widened he sniffled looking at himself in the mirror; raven black hair replaced by silver, human ears replaced by white dog ears and violet eyes replaced by amber. He glanced over at Kagome who had her hand over the back of her head smiling dumbfoundedly. _'Im... still... sick...' _

"SOTA!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome stopped rubbing the back of her head looking at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." Before the girl could finish Inuyasha ran out of the bedroom. _'Huh, was I in Kagomes bedroom? Oh that's right I feel asleep in there as she did her homework...' _A light shade of red appeared on Inuyasha cheeks as he blushed a bit. _'Ugh! How could I forget what I was doing?!' _Inuyasha ran down the hall as Kagome ran after him chasing him. "Sota?!?!?!?!?!"

"Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome ran as she saw Inuyasha sniffing... well trying to sniff the air for Sota's scent trying to find him. She glanced over as he was attempting again to sniff the air with his eyes closed as he let out a long, huge sneeze.

"Ahh!! Choo!!!"

"God bless you!" Kagome smiled a bit happily at him.

"Feh!" Inuyasha began to mumble under his breathe as he sneezed again. That one sneeze lead to 3 more following. Inuyasha sneezed his fourth sneeze as he began walking towards the steps with his eyes closed. Kagomes eyes widen.

"Inuyasha look out!!!"

Inuyasha paid no heed to her warning as he sneezed once more as his foot got near the top step. Kagome began to panic. _'What do I do?!' _She glanced over as she saw him no longer sneezing but rubbing his eyes. "Inuyasha!" The hanyou turned around just in time before the girl in green yelled the one command he feared most. "Sit boy!" Kagome closed her eyes somewhat chanting a mantra to herself in her mind. _'Please don't fall down the steps. Please don't fall down the steps.' _She slowly opened her eyes as she glanced up seeing Inuyasha face first on her upstairs floor grumbling a bit more loudly under his breathe then last time. Kagome sighed in relief as she walkd over to Inuyasha offering him a hand as he glared up at her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kagome looked down at him. _Oh boy._

"Inuyasha you almost fell down the steps as you were sneezing." Kagome pulled Inuyasha up as he grabbed her hand. "When you have a bad cold like Sota had you tend to sneeze a lot and it's proven that everytime you sneeze your eyes close for 5 seconds."

Inuyasha looked up at her. He began to nod when once again his eyes widened. "What do you mean like Sota had?!"

_Sigh._

"Inuyasha Sota took the last of his medicine and got all better!" She smiled at him. "And it's all thanks to you!" Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome crossing his arms.

_Feh._

Kagome shook her head a bit as she began to walk downstairs. "Common Inuyasha it's breakfast time!" Inuyasha froze in his steps as he began to whimper a little bit. Kagome looked back at him raising a eyebrow holding onto the railing with one hand. "What the matter Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her as his face grimmaced. "I don't have to make oatmeal again do I?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little bit as his face grew a tinge red from embarrassment. She looked over and saw the shade of red change from embarrassment to anger. "Inuyasha im not making fun of you and no you don't have to make anymore oatmeal. Besides, mom's home and she's doing the cooking!" Kagome gave off a reassuring smile as she saw Inuyasha tense down his face turning back into it's pale, sick state. "Common!" Kagome ran down the steps as Inuyasha followed behind her.

"Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha ran down the steps after her as his ears twitched. _'Oh not again.' _

"Ahh!!! Choo!!!"

_Thump, thump, thump. Bang!_

Kagome came running in from doorway the lead from the kitchen into the living room by the steps. "Inuyasha are you alright?!" Kagome looked around and didn't see him.

"Ugh.."

Kagome looked down to where the grunt was coming from as she saw Inuyasha laying ontop of his head with his arms crossed around his chest with his hands in his haori sleeves and with his legs folded together pouting something about stupid human sicknesses and sneezes are a secret way to kill people without using a noticable weapon.

_Sigh._

Kagome looked at him slightly shaking her head in embarrassment for the both of them. "Oh, Inuyasha.."

* * *

Aww! HeHe poor Inu :(. I wonder if Kagome will be able to take care of the stubborn hanyou. I guess you will all have to wait to find out! Mwahahahaha! Please review it! I love my reviews :D. Thanks a bunches! 

XoXo Ashley


	2. Moody

Hey there everyone! Sorry this took so long, I wrote it a little over a week ago but wouldn't let me upload it! :(. Anywho enjoy!

* * *

Kagome kneeled infront of Inuyasha looking down at him. She could tell her was sulking because of his bruised ego. ''_Only Inuyasha would fall down the steps and land in a upside meditation way.' _She couldn't help but smile a little bit. 

"What is it wench?!"

_Sigh._

"Here, let me help you." Kagome leaned over helping Inuyasha go soft and gracefully on his back as she pulled him up. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha glared over at her.

"Do I look okay?! I still feel as weak as you humans are!!!" Inuyasha glanced over as he saw Kagome's hands on her hips.

"That's not nice Inuyasha! I want a apology right now!" Inuyasha inwardly gulped as he saw the young 15 year old miko infront of him eye's burning with anger.

"Feh." Inuyasha once again stuffed his hands into his haori sleeves as Kagomes face reddened with anger.

_'Im in for it now'_

"Sit boy!"

_Thump._

"Ahh!!" Inuyasha felt himself plummet to Kagome's floor once again. He began to mumble as he realized he was eatting some of her carpet. _Ugh. _"What the hell was the for!?" Inuyasha jumped up holding his right fist out to her waving it in the air. Ms. Higurashi came out while mixing batter in a bowl as she was watching Inuyasha wave his right fist in the air looking like a maniac with peices of her imported carpet in his fangs, dust covering the top of his nose and Kagome once again placing her hands on her hips, eye's wide in anger, her face red.

Ms. Higurashi smiled at them two. _'Wow, Sota was right they always argue but it's so obvious they care for each other.' _Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she realized the dust on his nose was mixed with a bit of dirt. _'Is the carpet that dirty? After breakfast i'll vacumn.' _Ms. Higurashi looked over at the two arguing teens once more to observe.

"I said apologize!"

Ms. Higurashi noticed her daughter was now on the tip of her toes, face to face, staring defiantly into the half demons eye's who was still waving his fist in the air crazily yelling.

"Make me baka!"

Kagome clenched her fist as she walked past her mother proceeding into the kitchen. She let out a aggravated scream as Inuyasha followed behind her still screaming this time his left fist was up in the air. Ms. Higurashi walked into the kitchen as she once again observed the 'couple' argue.

"SIT BOY!!"

_Thump._

"Stop sitting me you w---"

"SIT!"

_Bang._

Ms. Higurashi blinked a bit as she saw Inuyasha's body being pressed against the hard kitchen floor by his roasry beads.

"I'm going to school! Take care of yourself!" Kagome put her nose up in the air as she grabbed her bookbag from off the kitchen chair walking out the room. Inuyasha groaned a bit as he got up running out of the kitchen into the living room. He looked around as he ran outside looking at Kagome walk down the shrine steps.

"Kagome get back here and take care of me! It's all your fault im sick!!!" Inuyasha leapt down the steps after her as he saw Kagome stare at him almost violently as he inwardly sighed to himself.

"SIT!!!!!!!""

Inuyasha screamed as he plummeted to the shrine steps from mid air. He groaned once more from another sit as he began to mumble. Inuyasha pushed himself up as he sat back and noticed Kagome was already gone.

* * *

Oh boy, wanna know what happens next..??

>  
>  
>

Mwahahaha! Well I ain't telling! :P You will all just have to check back in! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Mother Knows Best

Hello there everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter to be posted. I'm so sorry if it's not what you all have been expecting! Well, enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

Ms. Higurashi looked over as she saw Inuyasha push himself up off her kitchen tiles grumbling something about Kagome over using the 'sit' command. Inuyasha got up and ran out of the kitchen after her daughter. She didn't know if she should intrude anymore of their privacy but curiousity got the best of her as she walked over standing in the entry to her front door. She peered out as she saw Inuyasha's rosary beads glow while he leapt up in mid air.

Bang.

Ms. Higurashi winced as she saw Inuyasha plummet down on her concrete shrine steps.

Sigh.

She cautiously walked over towards the shrine steps stopping a few inches away. Ms. Higurashi stood to the side of the God's Tree looking over at Inuyasha as he painfully pushed himself up trying his hardest not to wince. When he managed to sit up straight Inuyasha had looked over to the spot where Kagome had walked off at. Ms. Higurashi couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic for him as Inuyasha's ears flattened on the top of his head, pouting in a way staring off into space. She began to walk slowly over as Inuyasha's ears went straight up twitching. Ms. Higurashi stopped instantly as Inuyasha stood up turning around looking out her.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's mother as he straightened up his slouched shoulders, puffing out his chest as proud as he could. "Feh, take's a lot more then Kagome to hurt me!"

Ms. Higurashi smiled as she saw Inuyasha try his best to hide the fact that he was hurt by the fact that Kagome had left him. "Okay dear. Why don't you come inside and I will make you a nice cup of hot tea with some honey in it." She could tell Inuyasha didn't know what to do and being the tough guy he was she figured that this next offer would help him keep his pride less bruised then it obviously already was. "With some ramen on the side."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a bit at the very mention of ramen. "Fine, I could care less about getting the tea or not but the ramen would be fine." He looked over as Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Alright then, come on in Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded as he saw Kagome's mother retreat back to her home on the shrine. He couldn't help but raise a eyebrow. Kagome was sort of like her mother, so sweet and understanding but one thing that Inuyasha saw which was different was when Kagome was pissed she had her revenge even without knowing it sometimes but Inuyasha also never saw her mother mad so he wouldn't know the difference. He looked down as his ears flattened on his head once more. _'I didn't wanna be that mean to Kagome. I don't know why she would leave me here alone and sick. I must have really gotten her mad.' _Inuyasha sniffled as his nose faintly picked up on a smell he liked. _'Mmm, ramen! Atleast something I like will come out of this.' _He picked himself up as he walked back to the house. As he entered it he walked into the kitchen. Ms. Higurashi was sitting at the table with a cup of ramen and a cup of her tea and across from her Inuyasha had the same thing as her.

"Hmph... thanks." He sat down as he saw Kagome's mother smile once again.

"Your welcome." Inuyasha looked at her as she started to slowly eat. He nodded as he began to eat also. The two remained in silence for a few minute's until Ms. Higurashi finished her meal. "Are you finished?" Inuyasha looked down at his cup of he noticed he had probably finished a little while ago. He knew he must have been too lost in his thoughts to realize. Inuyasha nodded once again as he handed Kagome's mother the empty cup of ramen. She smiled politely as she took the cup from him. After a few moment's of clearing the table Ms. Higurashi once again sat back down across from Inuyasha.

"She won't be mad forever."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over at her. He knew what she was talking about but the scene she had just seen he wasn't going to easily admit it. "Feh! I don't care if she stays mad at me or not! She _has _too come back to my time era with me and find those damn shards she helped scatter!" Inuyasha was preparing for some sorta wrath of emotions from the woman sitting across from him. All she did was smile again. Inuyasha willingly admitted to himself- he was baffled.

"You know Inuyasha team work is always a very important role in life and from what Kagome tells me all of you do your part."

Inuyasha looked at her as he blinked. _'Kagome remembers us when she comes back? I always figured she forgot about us when she came home because we were off no current concern.'_

"I know about all of you. The demon exterminator Sango, the monk Miroku, the kitsune pup Shippo, Sango's two tailed cat demon Kirara and yourself." Ms. Higurashi felt a bit proud of herself as she noticed Inuyasha's immediate interest in there conversation. "She always tells me such good things about what you all do and accomplish together being a team. I also know about Miroku's dangerous wind tunnel, I even know about his lecherous ways." She heard Inuyasha chuckle as she let out of a soft laugh of her own. "I know about Shippo's parents, Sango's village, the village priestess Kaede. I even know about Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Naraku."

Inuyasha froze as he heard the last name being mentioned. "Then-- you must know about Kikyo also." The half demon's voice was low and empathetic. Ms. Higurashi instantly noticed Inuyasha's change in mood. She simply nodded. Inuyasha looked at her as he managed out a "Oh." with his hoarse tone.

"I hope you don't mind but Kagome also told me about you and Kikyo's past and almost everything that has happened. Yes, I even know about her stealing Kagome's shards from her." Inuyasha's eyes widened but before he could speak Ms. Higurashi decided to continue. "But there's also the time her and Kagome were stuck inside the demon Miko Fuuji that was disguised as a cave and they worked together as a team to escape."

Inuyasha's looked at Ms. Higurashi completely paler then usual. _'When... when were Kikyo and Kagome trapped in a Miko Fuuji?! Neither one of them told me about it!' _Inuyasha felt himself being broken out of his thoughts as he felt a soft hand ontop of his. He looked over as he saw it was Kagome's mother smiling contently at him.

"I don't think Kagome talks about anyone else as nicely as she does with Kikyo."

Inuyasha almost fell off the chair in disbelief. "Wh-- what do you mean?"

Ms. Higurashi looked at him as she stood up. "I'm trusting you with this little secret Kagome told me. No matter what happened or happens in the future she is still glad you met Kikyo because you were so alone your whole life and Kikyo was the first person kind to you besides for your mother. I can't tell you everything but I can offer you this little peice of advice. A wise man can see more from the bottom of a well than a fool can from a mountain top." She smiled as she saw the confused look on Inuyasha's face. "Excuse me for a moment dear while I vacumn."

Inuyasha looked over at Ms. Higurashi as she walked out of the room to leave him with his own thoughts. _'What does that mean?' _As he sniffled Inuyasha once again picked up on a familiar scent as he looked up at the doorway to the kitchen seeing Kagome standing there looking at him._'Kuso.'_

* * *

Aww! I think it was cute I made him and Ms. Higurashi sorta have a heart to heart. Please tell me what you think I barely get any reviews anymore 8-( Thanks a bunches!

XoXo Ashley


	4. Making The Appointment

Hello againloyal readers! I'm so sorry I took so long to update this! Iwas kind of having writers block and it was really hard for me to over come it! I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing! As for Case Of The Missin Ramen ill update that ASAP and I even have a idea i've half writen for Don't Act Like I Don't Care! I'm on a roll :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Silence echoed throughout the Higurashi household as Inuyasha and Kagome kept their gazed locked on each other. Inuyasha started to sweat as he stared at a blank expressionless Kagome, He then diverted his eyes immediatly to the kitchen table. _'Shit, im in more trouble. I knew I shouldn't have talked to her mom! I'm going to be sat so bad for this...' _Inuyasha felt his thoughts break apart as Kagome cleared her throat. He looked over at her once again as his eyes widened in shock. **_She was smiling._**

"How you do like hot tea with honey Inuyasha?!" Kagome chirpped up happily.

Inuyasha blinked as he fell off of the kitchen chair he was sitting on hitting the hard tiled floor face first. He felt someone tugging at his haori sleeve as he looked up seeing it was Kagome.

"Are you alright?!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but blink more at her in his confused state. After being helped up off the floor he looked back over at her. _'She's still smiling!'_ Right before she could open up her mouth to speak anymore Inuyasha pointed at her his clawed index finger infront of Kagome's face. "Where is Kagome and what did you do to her?!"

This time it was Kagome's turn to blink as she stared at Inuyasha. She let out a soft laugh as she pushed his finger down gently with hers. "I guess I do deserve that kind of reaction, huh?" Before the hanyou could speak to interupt her she threw her arms around his neck giving him a tight hug. She noticed how Inuyasha tensed up a bit under her body. _'Can't blame him we really don't hug a lot especially after arguements' _Kagome loosened up the grip of her hug as Inuyasha eased up a bit. After another moment passed she let go and looked at him. "I'm sorry I sat you over such a silly arguement."

Inuyasha looked at her and sighs a bit relieved. "Feh. I thought you we're going to school."

"I was but I felt bad after our little arguement and me sit--"

_Bang._

Inuyasha plunged straight to Kagome's kitchen floor once again. Kagome gasped as she ran over to him kneeling besides him gently laying a hand on his back. "Inuyasha im so sorry! I didn't mean to si--" She stopped herself as she saw his ears twitch and his body tense up under her hand. "use my command on you. Can you forgive my clumsiness?" Inuyasha mumbled under his breathe as he pulled his face out of the kitchen tiles. Kagome moved her hand as Inuyasha sat up. She offered out her hand to his as he pushed it away afyer another 'feh' and stood up.

"Okay, finish this time without that dammed command that old hag gave you!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as she placed her hands on her hips. She wanted to sit him and say something but it wasn't even 11 am yet and they had enough arguing for one day she previously concluded on her walk back to the shrine. Kagome took in a deep breathe as she continued from where she picked up. "I felt bad for using the command on you so many times, especially outside plus your sick and I shouldn't leave you here by yourself in my era."

Inuyasha crossed his arms looking over at her.

"Besides, I wanna be with you when mom takes you to the doctors so you don't get too freaked out." Kagome looked at the confused look on his face. "It's our version of a town healer. Sorta like Kaede."

Kagome looked over as she heard her mothers humming enter the kitchen. "Hi mom!"

Ms. Higurashi looked over at her daughter and smiled. "Hello dear. Did you and Inuyasha make up?"

"Yep! By the way did you make Inuyasha a doctor appointment yet?" Kagome watched her mother shake her head. She let out a subtile sigh. "Do you think you can make him a appointment for today?"

"But, Kagome-" Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter questioningly. "Inuyasha is in his half demon form now how we do we explain the dog ears?"

Kagome placed a hand on her chin begining to rub it thoughtfully. Inuyasha looked over at them as he looked towards the counter Buyo was ontop of. He walked over and began playing with the cat as Kagome made her 'Ah ha!' gasp.

"I got it mom!" Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter nodding waiting for a explaination. "Sota only got a regular check up! They didn't look in his ears!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He stopped playing with Buyo as he turned around at Kagome. "Look in my ears?" Kagome looked over at him as she saw he was begining to become uneasy.

"Oh!" She smiled as she waved her hand loosely in the air towards him. "It's nothing really! Don't worry about it okay!?"

Inuyasha maked a uneasy sounding groan as Kagome looked over at her mom confidently "Okay mom! Give Dr. Tsuka a call and make a appointment for today if you can please!" Ms. Higurashi nodded as she walked over to the phone hanging on her kitchen wall picking it up calling the family doctor.

* * *

HeHe, I don't know who to feel more sorry for. Kagome, Ms. Higurashi, Inuyasha or Dr. Tsuka? We shall find out

Don't forget to press that little button and review if you liked :D I don't get many reviews (NO! I'm not begging lol) and I love to know people like my work so please let me know.

XoXo Ashley


End file.
